I'll Always Be With You
by lupin181
Summary: The prequel of "The Fallen Lotus". This story tells about Kanda's traumatized past. Kanda's POV. OOC,OC, a bit fluffy. Slight Yullen. Chapter 1 EDITED.


**Hi!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed 'The Fallen Lotus', add it to their story alert or favorite story!! But I have to tell you this bad news. I'll put the story on hiatus next year or faster than I thought because of the National Exams I have to face... and there are 6 subjects in a week and I must study very hard if I want to pass it. *screaming* So please don't hit me.. I also really hate it,, ..0.. And for my other story, 'Please... Stay With Me', I'm trying my best to finish the first chapter, so please wait for me okay?**

**I release this story because it will be too long if I put Kanda's past in 'The Fallen Lotus'. ^^a**

**Anyway, I post this chapter as a birthday present for my beta, Hanistar7, on 13th August. Sorry I'm late!! .... Glon morski and Hanistar7, thanks for your great job in editing this chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGray-Man. T-T**

I'll Always Be With You

Chapter 1: With My Parents

--o0o--

-

Normally, when someone knew that they had a child or grandchild, they would be so happy and they did everything to show their love to it. However, it seemed like it wasn't valid to me.

At the time I came to this world at the 6th of June and opened my eyes for the very first time, I had been already cursed by my own grandfather, Hirohito-sama, not mentioning the curse that had fallen upon my family. He cursed right after he saw my eyes which were blue. Otou-sama and okaa-sama did their best to stop him from doing it, only to receive bad results. I didn't blame them for it because I had already known the reasons and truths behind my blue eyes ever since I opened them. According to our belief, blue eyes were usually related to Demon. More precisely, the most forbidden and dangerous one, The Ice Demon. The Japanese people believed that The Ice Demons could kill them in a second just by seeing their eyes. Not only that, but they also could turn human into one of them, thanks to illusion they created with their eyes. To make it simple, you couldn't escape once you were in their grasp. That was why the human feared them to death, so did our clan.

They thought that if I had blue eyes of The Ice Demon, it meant that I shouldn't be threatened like a normal human baby but a demon. A demon deserved nothing but pain and loneliness. And it got worse when Hiroshito-sama found out that I could speak like an adult. Normally, a child could speak fluently when he was 5 or 6. I could talk at the time I opened my eyes, much to their surprise. This only made their assumption become stronger that I was a demon.

It was very strange. My parents had black eyes. But still... Hirohito-sama despised otou-sama because of his previous job before he married okaa-sama. He had been a farmer, too contrast comparing to okaa-sama's. She came from a family called "The Envoy of Gods". She was the first daughter in her family. Hirohito-sama said that she was supposed to get married with the nobleman, not with a farmer like otou-sama because we were The Envoy. However, okaa-sama had already loved otou-sama that she insisted on getting married with no one but him. They loved each other from the bottom of their heart. In the end, Hirohito-sama had no choice but let them have their way.

But…. Even after my parents got married, Hirohito-sama still despised otou-sama because he couldn't use a sword to fight while he was a husband of the first daughter of the Samurai Exorcists. To tell you the truth, otou-sama had his own reason for it, and he didn't want to tell it right now. Not yet. However, Hirohito-sama became mad at him even after I was born. I was supposed to have black eyes, not blue ones since we were Japanese. He also proclaimed that otou-sama and I would be allowed to enter the main mansion and meet okaa-sama only once in a month.

We were cursed by Gods since a very long time ago because our ancestors used to torture innocent people and threaten them with no mercy. Gods put a tattoo on each member of our clan as a proof that we were cursed. However, it was also a proof that we were Their Envoy. Our duty as Their Envoy was to defeat The Earl of Millennium and destroy his armies. To make our duty easier, They founded The Black Order. The Gods also chose the first son of each generation as the Grand General of an army called Exorcists to find the Innocence fragments which were scattered to all places in the entire world. Okaa-sama's family was not an ordinary Exorcists. They were The Samurai Exorcist, the strongest Exorcists from Japan who destroyed the Akumas with their katana which didn't have the power of Innocence but theirs. They transferred it to the sword and released it as a single blow which caused an incredible damage everywhere in a radius of 10.000 miles. It would take a very long time for us to master it.

A minute after I was born, Hirohito-sama cursed me that I should be named Renjou Ren. I hated that name because it wasn't my real name. Renjou is the name of a ninja clan whom The Gods ordered to serve ours. However, I also didn't want to be named with the real name of our clan. I only wanted to be called Kanda Yuu because otou-sama and okaa-sama named me with it before Hirohito-sama. Kanda was otou-sama's last name.

But I couldn't do anything with the curse because at that time, Hirohito-sama was The Grand General of Exorcists and also the heir of our clan while I was just a one-month-old baby. Because of my fake name, Hirohito-sama and my other relatives always kept a distance from me and never tried to approach me as if I was a monster in their eyes.

Five months later, Hirohito-sama cursed me for the second time. He spelled some strange words on the lotus which was inside of an hour glass while he grabbed my head with no mercy. A cruel smile plastered on his old face, he said that the curse would begin when I reached 16. I would have a great healing ability but every time my wounds healed by themselves, the petals would wither and I would die when the last petal of lotus fell.

After that, during my life in our residence in Edo, I wasn't allowed by my grandfather to eat anything but soba, tempura, mitarashi dango, and... bean sprout. Strangely, I didn't mind even if I didn't give a damn about it. After all, I could get those ingredients of those food in the garden and the forest which was quite far from our residence, and made them on my own.

One day, when I saw Hirohito-sama training in our dojo by accident, something captured my eyes. The way he moved, jumped, swung his katana and dodged any attacks from his disciple, General Cross Marian and General Himura Sakuragi, I gasped. The movements were smooth like water, and murderous like the poison of the snake.

Slowly, desire overtook my mind. I wanted to learn it but I couldn't ask him; remembering that he hated me and despised me to death.

Therefore, I looked for otou-sama and told him about my will to learn how to fight with a katana. He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Okay. You can get it, Yuu-kun. But... Before we can begin our training, we have to build a secret dojo. Just for us. So do you want to help me?" he asked. I only gave a small nod. He didn't mind having me behaving like that. It was my nature, as was otou-sama.

And then, we build a secret dojo -no, I should say- tree house not too far from our residence. Otou-sama, okaa-sama and I kept it secret from Hirohito-sama and the others. It took 3 months for otou-sama and I to finish the tree house.

A week later, we began our training. I learnt everything from otou-sama, like how to grip my katana very well, predict my enemy's movements, train my stamina and many things like that.

Sometimes okaa-sama came to our tree house to bring our meals to us. She also taught me about flower language and asked me to help her in planting many kinds of flowers around my tree house, which I did. She was really excited about it! Otou-sama also helped us. In 3 weeks, there were countless flowers with various colors around the tree house and looked so beautiful... Then, my pregnant okaa-sama showed me a white flower with trumpet-shaped petals. "Yuu-kun, this is a thorn apple, your birthday flower. Do you know what this flower means?" she asked. "Hai, okaa-sama. It means 'Disguise'," I answered. "That's correct. Even though you don't understand it now, you'll find the answer someday by yourself. Your father and I are sure you can do it," she smiled beautifully.

I only che-ed. They only chuckled. Even though I didn't know why they still loved and cared for me despite of Hirohito-sama's cruel treatments towards them when they protected me.

But.... I was really grateful that I had them as my parents. They were so kind and gentle to me, their cursed son. They supported me and gave me hope to face everything in my life; happiness or pain. Just by seeing them smiled sincerely at me, it was more than enough for me to survive.

Kami-sama, how long would it last? When would Hirohito-sama recognize me as his grandson, not a demon?

- owari -

**Review??**


End file.
